SBS Volume 60
* D''' (Dokusha means Reader) * '''O (Oda) Chapter 585, Page 26 ﻿D: Odacchi!! Let's take a picture together!! The words will be—of course ONE "PEACE"-- *FLASHES<3* Oh... and also, SBS START!! Yess, I said it-!! P.N. one piece LOVE O''': Say! One PEA~~CE!!....AH!! IT STARTED!! '''D: Hello! A question to Franky!! My friend shoots Coup de Vents at me in class! But I can't fire Coup de Vents. (sweat) How should I attack? From Ms Birthday O''': Well ya gotta fire back a "Coup de Boo" of course. Right, Franky? '''F: Well duh!! D: When Fleet Admiral Sengoku uses his ability, why does his hair turn into caviar? by tomoP O''': Phew- what a nice day, today we caught lots! Fresh caviar on top of hot rice <3 here ya go!! THE HECK, WHAT IS THAT, A SENGOKU-AND-CAVIAR-ON-RICE BOWL?! YOU IDIOT!! Course it's not caviar. Fleet Admiral Sengoku is starting to look tasty. '''D: Oda sensei--, what is Fleet Admiral Sengoku's ability? I'm real curious. P.N. SOD O': Yeah yeah, if ya ask me normally, I'd easily answer. That is. It actually appeared immensly easily, but it's the same as Marco's. Mythical Zoan-type, Hito Hito no Mi, Model "Daibutsu". I don't know about Buddha being human or mythical beast, but it's a species classification. Forgive me. Chapter 586, Page 46 ﻿'D: On volume 56 pg 195, does the "shuu wakki- masserri" thing Buggy says mean something like "open sesame"? P.N. Ace LOVE O''': Um, that is--. I don't really know much about this, haven't you heard before? Those Christian kids saying "shuu wakki- masserri ♪" in a church. If you suddenly hear it, it's hard to understand, but it means "shu wa kimaseri" ("here comes our holy master" in a Japanese song) and I had the godlike Buggy sing it. (haha) It's like for fun. The title is something like "come here many peoples". Bored people can look it up. '''D: In Volume 58, smeared into the Marines vs Whitebeard Pirates war, forgetting to breathe, I'll... I'll... NOT DIE!! Here's a question. In volume 58, Inazuma came out of Iva's hair! Can it possibly be that you can live in Iva's hair? Tell me if you please. My lifelong wish. P.N. colona O''': For one night, one person is 5,000. The limit is up to 3 people. When moving, if the ocean is seen, another payment will be needed for the "Ocean View". The top suite in the crown is also available, and it is very comfortable there. The over 30 people "face growth hormone service" is also available, so please make a call. '''D: Is it not possible to become a One Piece manager if you're a girl? Are shonen manga managers always men after all--? BY flowerpot man O''': A SEXY, BIG BREASTED BEAUTY PLEASE!!!! Then, I'll work super hard! I'll feel like I can do it! But the jump editor group is a bunch of perverts so you shouldn't, for your safety. Chapter 589, Page 106 '''D: Oddachi, I found a mistake! On volume 59, chapter 584, Luffy bleeds because of Porchemy's gloves, right?? But but, in volume 1 chapter 2, Alvida's iron club with the same spikies don't work on Luffy! Is this OK?? Give me something! P.N.MONIO O''': I see. It's OK. It's a slight problem we're talking about here, but look closely. The spikes' angles are different, right?!! I made this difference in the Impel Down Jailer Beasts and all as well, but even if the weapons all have the same spikies, the ones that work on Luffy have fine, sharp points, and I make them look like they can even pierce rubber. On the other hand, I drew Alvida's iron club dull so it looks like it would only put force on rubber. So it's OK!! I won't give you anything~! '''D: Question out of nowhere. Is Marco's head "bananas"? Or is it a "pineapple"? and, is Kid's head a "tulip"? Or is it a "Chrysanthemum"? I wonder. I wonder a lot. from Kaho O''': ALREADY NARROWED DOWN TO 2 CHOICES?! (shock) Well, it seems like I have to pick one or the other, so I guess if I had to choose, I would say Marco would be a "pineapple" and Kid is a "Chrysanthemum"... uh... WHAT IS THIS CONVERSATION HERE?! '''D: Some time earlier, I was watching the movie "ROCKY" and noticed this, but the character Rocky's pet goldfish's name was to my astonishment, "Moby Dick"!! That's the same as the Whitebeard pirates' main ship's name! Did you take "Moby Dick" from there?? P.N.Negishi O''': "ROCKY", huh? Brings me back to the old times. It was a super hit boxing movie. -- I see, giving a goldfish this name is a pun right there. "Moby Dick" is the title of a super famous novel in America by a person named Melville, about a white whale and one man's duel. In Japan, the title was changed to "Hakugei". I thought it would be perfect for Whitebeard and borrowed the name. ﻿Chapter 590, Page 126 '''O: M.K.K.(Matomete Kakatte Koi; Come all at once) Corner~!! Yes, this!! It has started, this thing!! I did it in the last volume as well, and you guys all want to make up the characters' birthdays so badly, but it won't go that easy, you jerks-!! Are you kidding me!! "I'll stop you!!" corner, it is!! Come!! D: Hello Odacchi Sensei☆ I'm always happily reading your books. This is sudden, but is Buggy's birthday 8(Bara)/8(Bara) and Mr. 3's birthday 3/3 OK?! P.N. Dumpling O': Okay~~ （・▽・）/ '''D: Hello Odacchi!! Out of the blue, I have thought of Rayleigh's birthday☆ ' *'Meigh(Dark)→May→5 ' *'''O(King)→13th Trump card→13th How's that? by Azuma O''':SUuurEEe (≧▽≦)/ '''D: About Sabo's birthday,「Sa(3)a~bu(2)o(0)~」(super slow replayed)=3/20; how's that? by Ebisu Taishougunn O''': Suree~（・▽＜）♭ '''D: Nice to meet you!! From the time it started, I am a big fan of One Piece<3 By the way Odacchi...the rookies that appeared at Sabaody Archipelago; aren't they cool? I would like to know their profiles. Also, can their birthdays be something like this? P.N. Ilovecats<3 O''': Alrighty then~ （・▽・）/ But Drake and Bege were hard to understand so I took them off. I'm counting on someone else for their birthday--! Oh, and P.N. Black cat chan from the Chiba area, you gave me over 50 postcards telling me to make Marco's birthday 10/5, but they came right after it was made official by P.N. Maru Chan in the last volume--. But I've got your will. Good thing it was the same day. ﻿Chapter 591, Page 146 '''D: Oda Sensei!! Hello!! Out of the blue, but please give my Axolotl (unknown gender) a name!! Please!! P.N.GwaaaaaaaaWoaaaaaah O''': Oh a Whooper Looper, huh? It was popular back then. Those cute Mexican salamanders. In general, people call them "Axolotl"(pronounced "Ahoro-toru"). How's this? "AhoAho Ahonosuke"(DumbDumb Dumbbunny). Please be nice to it. '''D: Hello Oda Sensei! Is it possible that in volume 58, chapter 558, on the 3rd box of the 11th page, I see the 3rd person (Sabo)'s cup? P.N. Saitouryu O''':Wow- again, looking at those teeny parts. The answer is easy, if you read chapter 585 in this volume, you'll see the same scene and you'll be able to tell it's Sabo's cup, but at the time in chapter 558, "Brothers", if I revealed Sabo, things would get complicated, so I secretly drew it. Still, from back then, there were many readers pointing out "what is this", and I seriously freaked out. What in the world are you people!! You're correct!! '''D: I was reading ONE PIECE and noticed all of the sudden, but other than character introducing and SBS, you never copy and paste a picture you already drew, right? Is this a policy-type thing of yours? From Snow Pea O''': So, you looked there. Well, yeah. I never copy and pasted before. Uhhh, well we all receive our papers from the publisher, and it pretty much goes like 1 page= money. Like, if you draw on 1 page, they pay you. So if you paste a drawing from the past, isn't that kinda cheating? (haha) Of course, I don't complain about other people. From my personality, I can't stand pasting, plus if I draw everything, I feel pretty much secure that I'm drawing manga with my full power. My personality. And I'm positive; in other words not perverted. Everyone. ﻿Chapter 592, Page 166 '''D: Good afternoon Odacchi-♪ In chapter 589, Luffy's clothes in the 4th box of page 4 says "Sobauchi", the 5th box of page 8 says "Asagao", the 3rd box of page 11 is "Kankyuki", and 4th box of the 12th page says "Tapioca", am I correct? My sister found it. P.N.springrain soup O''': Hm. One of them is wrong. About Luffy and Ace's tanktops, I received lots of point-outs, so let's just check the answers right here. First, Ace's tanktops. Then Luffy's. (Chap. 585~589.) *(Luffy's tanktops have puns in them that only Japanese people will understand, so there will just be the meanings listed.) Ace↓ *"爆撃" Bakugeki; Explosion *"無罪" Muzai; Innocent *"暴力" Bouryoku; Violence *"勝訴" Shouso; Winning *"独立" Dokuritsu; Live Alone *"略奪" Ryakudatsu; Steal *"辻斬" Tsujigiri; Cutting Passerby People *"荒野" Kouya; Abandoned Field *"光線" Kousen; Ray of Light *"本能" Honnou; Instinct *"仁義" Jingi; Respect Luffy↓ *Seaton (Seton) *Tamago Jiken (Egg Disaster) *F1 *Shishi Kaba Buu (Shish kebab) *Newton *Lazania (Lasagna) *Sobauchi (Noodle Making) *Asagao (Morning Glory) *Eskimo *Kanki Uki (Dry season and rainy season) *Tapioca *Champion Well, something along those lines. One thing that I hate is that in Chapter 589, pg 10, box 3, I also can't read those words (haha) It says "?NO" but what animal was "?".. can't remember. Oh well. Anyway, the explanation is that I wanted to say that they do indeed change clothes, and so I twisted my brain a little right there. Well, SBS ends here! From pg 186, we have Voice Actor SBS!! ﻿Voice actor SBS - Yuriko Yamaguchi Chapter 593, Page 186 '''O: H.D.K.!! (Hai, domo, konnichiwa; Yes, hi, hello) The..7th time!! Voice actor SBS!! Now, this time we have a person with possibly the biggest personality gap. A cautious, mysterious woman, Nico Robin, who is actually voiced by an un-cautious, silly woman!! Here, I introduce Yuriko Yamaguchi IN THE HOUSE! '' '''O': Ok, come in Miss Yuriko a.k.a. Yuruko~ (Yuruko= pun with Yuriko's name and personality since it means "dazed girl") Y: I'M NICO ROBIN <3 O''': Hmmm~~ That's your character name, isn't it? Oh well. Pointing out all the details will not allow us to go forward. Anyhow, she does start to look straight forward when she's acting... '''Y: Ah, this tastes good. O: HEY!!! I didn't tell you to start eating the snacks yet!! Hey, hey--!! Don't mind the tea! Don't mind it!! I'm going to start it--!! Oh, hey, do you know what SBS stands for? SBS. Y: (S)Shimatta (B)Brook (S)Sashichatta!! (Shoot, I stabbed Brook) ''' '''O: DON'T~~!! (shock) Geez!!! Y: Oh, Odacchi, want some tea? O''': I SAID DON'T MIND MEEE!!! '''Y: I know! SBS stands for (S)Shibaraku (B)Bonyari (S)Shimasennka? (Care to daze for a bit?) O''': NO?! Gosh~~!! (vein pops) Do the SBS! Gosh~! ﻿Chapter 594, Pages 206-207 '''D: To Yamaguchi sensei <3 Hello. I am a 12-year-old that fell in love with Robin's voice!! This is a serious question, but what was your very first impression on Robin?! Please tell me!! P.N. Eruption Y''': A REAL GOOD-LOOKIN' WOMAN!! '''D: Question to Miss Yamaguchi! Say "Cinco Fleur" with the "C" as "Ch"! P.N. NORTH2137 Y': Chi..chi...chi... CLUTCH!!! (In Japanese, "'Ch'''inco Fleur" means "Testicle Fleur") '''D: Miss Yamaguchi, are you like Robin in any way? Oh, and if Devil Fruits actually exist, what would you want? By the way, I want the "Hana Hana no Mi". Because...IT'LL COME IN SUPER HANDY! P.N. Encounter with Nagisa Y': I'm alike with Robin since I look cool when I'm quiet. The fruit I want is the "Hera Hera no Mi" (Ha ha fruit). I want to make nervous and scary people laugh. (^▽^) '''D: Miss Yuriko, oh no!! Odacchi suddenly disappeared!! What do you think happened? ' '''P.N. Osanaga Y''': ASSASSINATION<3 '''D: Robin reads books often, but what kind of books do you read? Don't tell me you read *orn (porn) books...? P.N.DEATHpeco Y': CORN BOOKS? I'll try them sometime. <3 '''D: A question to the Hana Hana no Mi user, flower loving Robin <3. Which flower would suit each of the Straw Hats? Sister Robin can go with a flower she likes <3 by I like cosmoses ' '''Y: D: Hello!! I have something I want to ask you!! Robin is always cool and awesome... even at Thriller Bark, she was the only one who was too embarrassed to do the docking... if that was you, would you reject the offer? P.N.I love Zoro and Robin <3 Y''': It's embarrassing but I want to do it... so "HALF DOCKING!!" '''D: To Miss Yuriko Yamaguchi: ARE YOU... MY MOTHER?! P.N. OUR CURTAINS STINK. Y''': From now on... "WASH MY CURTAINS TO THE FULLEST FOR ME!!!" (* from "From now on.. LIVE YOUR LIFE TO THE FULLEST FOR ME!!!" by Olvia.) '''D: Hello! The OP voice actors seem to do everything in reality, but does that go for you too? Does this mean that when Franky became a Straw Hat, you "grabbed" Mr. Yao's thing?! P.N. Natsutomo Y': Well, yes, I do do everything in reality as a OP voice actor... So to the unwilling Mr. Yao, (Franky's voicer) "'GRAB!" with force!! Mr. Yao, sorry back then. D: Can you possibly tell me the recipe of the takoyaki you make? P.N. Mujonn ''' '''Y: Flour and water, eggs, octopus, ginger, fry crumbs, Taro potatoes (a little), salt (a little), seasoning (a little), soy sauce (a little) Making of: Mix the water and flour, and add the Taro potatoes, salt, seasoning, and soy sauce little by little. Pour oil on the fryer, and put the octopus in the shape, adding the rest of the ingredients. Looking closely so it doesn't burn, turn the takoyaki in the fryer. Coating with sauce is good, eating with soup is also good. D: To the friend-loving Robin (Miss Yamaguchi), I ask you. Can you draw the Straw Hat crew? P.N. Lemonski Y''': '''O: Ok, time is pretty much up, good work Miss Yuriko - ! Hm? What the heck is this drawing?! (shock) IT'S TERRORISM~~!!! Everyone run!!! far!! far!... Credits *Raw Credits go to Eiichiro Oda, Fans, and Jump Comics. *Translation credits go to User:JapaneseOPfan. Site Navigation fr:SBS Tome 60